Young Love
by sillystarkid
Summary: Lauren has been best friends with Darren since the first day of college, nothing more. But when feelings for Darren start to creep up can she deal with just remaining friends or does she have to move on? Crisspez fanfic.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone! This is mainly a Crisspez (Lauren/Darren) fanfic but it will also contain some Joime (Joey/Jaime) hints in later chapters. This is my first time writing a fanfic so please feel free to leave comments or a PM if you have any suggestions. I will be updating soon! Thanks lovelies.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Team Starkid or anything related to them.  
**

**Chapter One- Don't Be Late**

Lauren awoke from her dreamless sleep due to the obnoxious beeping of her alarm clock. She had been meaning to buy a new clock in the hope that maybe her mornings would turn out a little more peaceful. Yet by the end of the day the thought had slipped far past her mind. Lauren reluctantly got out of bed and quickly took a shower before getting ready for English class. English wasn't Lauren's favorite class at U of M, but there was someone there who made it far more entertaining than any professor ever could. That person was Lauren's closest friend, Darren Criss. Darren always knew how to crack her up laughing when she seemed she was going to die of boredom. The thought of seeing Darren excited her and she sped up her pace.

Before leaving her dorm, Lauren grabbed her backpack, a banana, and Darren's blue hoodie she always wore. It fit well on Darren, but on Lauren it was a few sizes too big. Lauren didn't mind though, she thought it was cozy.

She had to admit she use to have an extremely big crush on Darren, but then again, who didn't? He had every quality that a girl would want in a boyfriend: attractive, funny, intelligent, polite; what more could you want? Lauren thought he would be the perfect boyfriend. But that was the one and only flaw: it was too perfect. There were times when Lauren thought that Darren could also have feelings her too, but she would quickly dismiss that thought knowing that Darren was just a flirty guy. Anyway, she knew that if Darren was interested, knew would make a move. Seeing as that hasn't happened Lauren saw that he just wanted to stay friends. That itself was enough for her.

Lauren arrived at the correct building fifteen minutes before class started. She walked to the correct classroom, greeted her professor, Mr. Collins, and then sat in her usual seat. She unpeeled her banana and checked the clock. 8:47 a.m. She didn't expect Darren to be early, so to waste time she started doodling on her notebook while she ate her banana.

Darren was the first person Lauren met at U of M. It was her first day to arrive at the university, and the absolute worst day to move in to her dorm. It was pouring down rain and Lauren couldn't find her umbrella. All of Lauren's luggage was getting soaked and she felt absolutely miserable. As she was trudging along Lauren heard a distant yet familiar tune of "Singing in the Rain". She turned the corner to find the source: a curly haired boy drenched in rain, singing away on his guitar. Lauren was shocked to see how happy he seemed considering the circumstances. She dragged her luggage over to where he was singing and he stopped playing.

He smiled at her and said, _'Enjoying the rain?'_ She couldn't believe what she was hearing. How could someone be so happy to be soaked in water?

_'Not really.' _she replied honestly. Darren frowned.

_'How come?'_

'_Well to be honest, it's not exactly fun to be moving in while been drenched in rain, even more so when you don't have an umbrella.'_ Darren seemed to have been oblivious to amount of baggage Lauren had been hauling around. As soon as he realized, he put his guitar down and helped Lauren with her bags. He smiled at her again. His smile was so infectious that she couldn't help but smile back.

'_My name's Darren by the way_.' he said and held out his hand.

_'Lauren'_ she replied and shook his hand.

'_Well Lauren, where are we headed?'_

_'Oh, you don't have to-" _Lauren started.

_'Now what kind of a man would I be if I let a poor girl like you carry your bags alone in the pouring rain without any help?'_ Darren asked. Lauren just smiled.

_'Thank you, it really means a lot.' _Ever since then, the two did pretty much everything together.

When Lauren finished her breakfast she checked the clock. 8:53. Class started in seven minutes. Lauren looked over at the empty seat next to her. Darren was usually here around now. Lauren bit her nails. Where was Darren? Did he forget? No, that's not like Darren. Lauren shot him a text:

** Lo: Hey Dare! Are you coming to class today?**

Lauren checked the time again. 8:56. She heard a buzz and checked her phone:

**Dare: Oh shit! Overslept! I'm on my way!**

Lauren started biting her nails again. Her professor had a policy that when the class started he would close his door and no one was allowed to come in, although people were allowed to leave whenever they pleased. Lauren looked at the clock once more. 8:59. Darren had 60 seconds to get to class! Lauren's heart started beating fast. She never had a class without him. What would she do if he didn't arrive? Would she leave class? She turned to the clock regretting it instantly as she read: 9:00. Class has begun. Mr. Collins started shuffling to close the classroom door when-

"Wait! I'm here! Wait! Please! I'm here!" called a familiar voice from the hallway. Lauren couldn't contain her smile when an out of breath boy with black curly hair appeared in the door frame.

"Mr. Criss, glad you will be joining us today" said Mr. Collins.

"I'm here" is all Darren could say as he caught his breath and grinned at Lauren.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Alright so here's the next chapter and I hope you guys like it. Sorry it took a while to put up. Thank you for taking the time to write such sweet reviews :) xoxo  
**

**Chapter Two: Coffee Date**

Lauren and Darren were the first ones out of the classroom when the class was dismissed at 10:15. They had a routine that after every early and boring English class they would head towards a local Starbucks on campus to wake themselves up. Darren opened the door for Lauren and Lauren felt the cold Michigan air bite her cheeks as she walked outside. She rubbed her hands together in an attempt to get warm. At least she was wearing Darren's hoodie. They made their way to the Starbucks.

"So tell me Darren", Lauren started. "What were you doing up so late that caused you to oversleep and almost miss English class this morning?" Darren laughed at her sassiness. He knew when he was rushing this morning that Lauren was probably worried out of her mind. In fact, it was Lauren that stayed in his brain that entire time. Knowing that she was counting on him to be there. It was Lauren that gave him the energy he needed to make it on time, but he wouldn't let her know that.

"Oh, nothing" he said casually as if his tardiness was no big deal. But Lauren wouldn't have any of it.

"Oh yeah right! Like I'm supposed to believe you overslept because you stayed up too late doing absolutely nothing." Lauren smirked picturing a wide eyed Darren staring at a wall with a blank expression, letting the hours pass while doing so.

"I was just messing around with my guitar, and I guess I got a little carried away. Like I said, it's nothing." he responded.

This was an answer Lauren could believe. she knew that when Darren was with his guitar he could let go of everyone and everything that surrounded him. When he was with his guitar, he was in another world and the only thing that was present was his music.

"Come up with anything new?" Lauren asked.

"Just the usual fooling around and a few covers here and there." Darren replied. Lauren smiled to herself, but Darren noticed.

"What?" Darren asked.

"Hmm?" Lauren looked up and realized Darren saw her smiling. "Oh, nothing." Lauren said in the same tone Darren did a couple of seconds ago

"You think I'm wasting my time, don't you.?" Darren guessed disappointedly. Lauren frowned.

"What? No! Darren, no I don't think that." Lauren told him seriously.

"It's okay Lo, you wouldn't be the first to think that, it's just that-" Darren started but Lauren cut him off.

"Darren Everett Criss don't ever think you're wasting your time doing what you love. I've seen how passionate you are with your music and it gives me chills. The good kind. Your desire for your dreams inspire me to work harder for mine. I've seen what you can do, Darren. Your talent blows me away and I know that you're going to make it big someday." Lauren then looked him straight in eye and added, "And when you do, you better dedicate a song to me." She then turned back and continued to walk.

Darren smirked and rolled his eyes before jogging to catch up with her.

They arrived at the coffee shop a few minutes later. Lauren was relived when she walked in to feel the warmth of the cozy building. She loved inhaling the strong scent of fresh coffee beans. Her body felt instantly warmer due to the environment and she felt a grin spread across her face.

"So what song do you have in mind?" Darren asked, snapping Lauren back to reality.

"Huh?" She replied confused.

"The song you would like me to dedicate to you if i ever get noticed."

"Oh." Darren saw that this question had stumped her by the way she bit her lip. She obviously hadn't thought about that. But then her face lit up and she faced Darren. "Good Ol Moon" she replied looking satisfied by her answer. This didn't surprise Darren, for Lauren always requested that song whenever he sang at cafes or restaurants. She was actually the first one he sang the song to, and she fell in love with it the second he finished. In a way it was their song. Darren smiled inwardly, but outside he groaned.

"Here we go again." He said trying to sound annoyed. Lauren punched him playfully. Of course she knew that she requested that song frequently, but she didn't mind. Something about that song always brought her a sense of happiness that she loved.

"Hey Lo, do you mind finding a seat while I order the drinks?" Darren asked. The place was starting to get crowded and he didn't want to risk the chance of missing a good spot to sit.

"Yeah, sure." Lauren turned the opposite direction. She scanned the room filled with chatty college students until she found a perfect spot by the window. Lauren plopped herself down and looked outside. She watched students hurrying by to get out of the cold Michigan weather. By the looks of it, it seemed that the wind picked up speed since she had last been out there.

"Here you go." Darren's voice spoke from behind, making Lauren jump slightly. He placed the two drinks on the table.

"Thanks Dare, how much do I owe?" Lauren asked while digging in her backpack for her wallet.

"No, this one's on me as an apology for almost making you have class alone." Darren told her.

"Darren…"

"No, Lo I insist, I know you were probably very worried and I hate that I caused that." he told her. Lauren studied him. He looked very sincere, but she still wasn't completely bought. "Please…" he batted his eyelashes and pouted his lower lip.

Lauren giggled and then sighed. "Fine Darren, you win this time." Darren grinned obviously pleased with himself.

He took a sip of his coffee. "So do you have work today?"

Lauren worked at a local movie theatre on campus. Darren occasionally stopped by to say "hi" to Lauren if he didn't have any plans. Lauren was always touched that he did that for her. It showed her that he really cared about her and that he enjoyed her company as much as she enjoyed his. "Yup. Five-thirty till seven."

"Awesome. I was thinking about stopping by with Joey since he's been dying to see Jaime again." The two shared a laugh. Jaime was Lauren's close friend, who worked with her at the theatre, and Joey was Darren's roommate and best friend, next to Lauren. Lauren and Darren knew that Joey and Jaime were head over heels for each other, but neither Jaime nor Joey knew of the other's feelings for each other. Both Darren and Lauren tried reassuring their friend how the other felt the same way, but both were stubborn in believing so.

"Gosh, when are they going to give up the act and realize they're perfect for each other?" Lauren asked.

"Not anytime soon, that's for sure." Darren answered.

"Tell me about it. Did you see how bad Jaime was blushing the last time Joey came with you to the theatre?"

"At least she wasn't making a fool of herself, unlike Joey. He kept stuttering and choking on his own spit. I felt pretty bad for him." Darren shuddered remembering the embarrising moment for his friend.

Lauren shrugged. "I guess that's just a side effect of love."

Lauren and Darren then spent the rest of the time taking about their favorite TV shows, and debating what was going to happen next. They shared laughs and updated each other on how their classes were going. It wasn't until Lauren looked at her watch that it ended.

"Oh shit Darren it's 11:00! I have a dance class at 11:30 that I need to get ready for. I'm so sorry Darren, but I have to go."

"It's okay. Here, I'll walk you too your dorm."

And so Darren and Lauren headed back into the frigid Ann Arbor weather, towards Lauren's dorm. Lauren guessed correct in thinking that it had gotten colder outside. Her teeth began to chatter rapidly. This didn't go unnoticed by Darren, and he started to take off his coat.

"No, Darren you'll freeze! I'm fine, really." Lauren tried.

"Lauren, your lips are blue and you're shaking. Don't worry about me." And he wrapped his oversized coat securely around Lauren. "Besides, I wouldn't want my favorite girl to get cold now, would I?" Darren stated and winked at her. Lauren prayed that he would think that her cheeks' shade of red was from the weather. She felt instantly warmer with the extra layer on top of her and the intoxicating smell of Darren flowing in her senses. She could feel the blood circulate back to her fingertips.

"I'm going to have to start a collection of all the jackets you lend me." Lauren joked and Darren just laughed. She looked up at him thoughtfully. "But seriously Dare, thank you."

Darren looked down at her and gave her a soft smile.

"Anytime, Lo."


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: This chapter has some Joime hints, though it isn't the happiest chapter. Please leave a review though! xoxo**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Big News**

Lauren came out of her dance class out of breath and exhausted. Her teacher had really pushed them to the extreme today and the caffeine she drank that morning had left her system completely. She was ready to go back to her dorm to rest for the next few hours before work. She opened her dorm room to find her roommate, Julia, sitting by her desk with flash cards surrounding her.

"Hey Jules" Lauren mumbled as she flopped down onto her bed and buried her face into her pillow. She had never wanted her bed more than right then.

"Hi honey, how's your day been?" Julia asked kindly.

Lauren rolled over so that she was now on her back. "Okay, just tiring." She sat up a little. "Oh by the way, Darren and Joey are dropping by the theatre later to hang out with Jaime and me. Care to join us?"Julia collected the flash cards and put them in a neat pile.

"As much as I'd love to be the fifth wheel at that event, I can't. I have a big test coming up that I _have_ to study for." Julia explained.

"Oh, that's a bummer." Lauren replied in a disappointed voice, although part of Lauren knew that she'd have a reason to stay at home. This was because Julia was a straight A student, and took schoolwork very seriously. It had it's perks though. For instance, she's always the first person Lauren goes to whenever she's struggling in a class, and Lauren always claims that she is a better teacher than her professor. The only fault was that she didn't attend many social gatherings.

Lauren began to close her eyes, but then something dawned on her. "Hey, what did you mean when you said 'fifth wheel'. None of us are even dating."

Julia gave her the you-must-be-kidding face, but when Lauren didn't reciprocate her emotion, she turned serious. "Well Joey and Jaime are like a given answer, and I've seen how cozy you and Darren have been lately, i'm not blind." Julia explained smirking while Lauren looked at her with confusion.

"Jules, you know I like Darren, but you also know that he wouldn't feel the same way in a million years. I can tell he just wants to be friends and i'll just have to live with that." Lauren was done with the conversation and the exhaustion was taking over her. She turned her back to Julia to show that she was tired and wanted to sleep. But right when she was drifting off she heard Julia's voice like background noise saying "You might want to rethink that, Lo."

* * *

Lauren woke up to the buzzing of her phone. For some reason her boss was calling. She looked at the time: 4:00. She still had an hour and a half until she was supposed to be at work. Why would her boss be calling?

"Hello?" Lauren croaked, for she was still attempting to wake up.

"Lauren!" her boss' voice boomed. "One of our workers got sick and we need you to fill in for him instantly. Everyone is busy and you're the only one who picked up their phone, so we need you here pronto. Get here ASAP or you're fired." And with that her boss hung up.

That got Lauren out of bed. She quickly got dressed into her work clothes and dashed out the door, for theatre was far away from her dorm. Lauren knew her boss wouldn't actually fire her, that was just how she gave orders: "Clean that or you're fired", "Sweep that or you're fired". It was all just big talk. She was actually a sweet lady if you had a chat with her. She only acted strict to show that she was in charge. Lauren respected her all the same.

It was still cold outside but she hardly noticed, for she was running so fast. The impact of the wind was burning her eyes and it became harder to see. By consequence she ran straight into Julia. "Jesus, Lauren you scared the crap out of me! What the hell are you running so fast for?" Julia said exasperatedly, picking up the books that she dropped from Lauren crashing into her. But Lauren just quickly helped Julia pick up the books before dashing off again. "Sorry Jules! Can't talk right now!"

Lauren continued racing until she saw the movie theatre ahead of her. She then slowed to a jogging pace as she climbed the steps and regained her normal breathing pace. She ran her fingers through her hair before opening the glass doors. When her boss caught sight of her she rushed straight over to Lauren.

"Oh, thank God you're here! I promise I'll pay you extra for it. I really appreciate you coming on such a short notice." her boss beamed. She then patted Lauren on the shoulder and left.

Lauren's job at the theatre was being in charge of the snack counter. Jaime on the other hand was an usher and made sure a moviegoer had a legit ticket then directed them to the correct room. Unfortunately for Lauren, Jaime hadn't arrived yet. She had no entertainment whatsoever and business was starting to slow down. She tried a game where she had to guess which movie each customer had arrived for. She was getting pretty into it when a voice snapped her out of it.

"Um... excuse me?" the voice called.

"Oh, I'm so sorry. How may I-" but then Lauren realized who she was talking to. It was Peter Matthews. Lauren's jaw dropped. Peter was a stud with piercing blue eyes and short dark brown hair. Every girl on campus knew him as the dreamy tennis player, for he was Michigan's top player. Lauren had never talked to him in her life but had admired him from afar. She couldn't believe he was standing right before her. "How may I... How may I..." Lauren was at a lost for words. Peter looked a little unsure of what to do. _Stop looking at his arms, Lauren _she told herself. She then pinched herself and cleared her throat. "Hi, how may I help you today?" Lauren managed. She could just be imaging it, but she swore she saw him check her out.

"Yeah, could I just get a pack of Sweet Tarts and a medium Coke." Peter replied while digging for his wallet in his pocket. Lauren fetched the candy and drink like her life depended on it.

"Anything else I can get for you today?" she stammered while putting the money into the cash register.

"Actually, yes." Peter than leaned on the counter and looked up at Lauren before confidently replying "Your phone number."

* * *

Jaime arrived at the theatre at 5:30 on the dot and walked over to the usher stand. It wasn't until she turned around to face Lauren that she realized Lauren's slap happy face. Jaime cracked with laughter and walked over to the snack counter.

"What in the world are you so happy about?" Jaime asked.

Lauren spoke in an excited whisper, as if she was sharing her biggest secret. "Peter Matthews just asked me out!" Lauren gushed. Jaime's expression changed from tease to shock in a split second.

"Perfect Peter asked you out on a date!" Jaime exclaimed and Lauren nodded enthusiastically. "When did this happen?!"

"About 20 minutes ago. He came in for some Sweet Tarts and left with a new sweetheart." Lauren sang.

Jaime was in shock. "I can't believe it."

"Well believe it, honey because it's 100% true!" Jaime just laughed, but she then saw a group of teenagers coming up to the usher stand.

"We'll talk more later." Jaime told her and Lauren nodded. Jaime than rushed to assist the group, leaving Lauren to her thoughts.

At around 6:15 the door opened to the familiar faces of Darren and Joey. Joey was wearing that crooked smile he always wore and approached Jaime to give her a tight hug. Darren on the other hand walked past the usher stand and towards the snack counter; towards Lauren. He was wearing his blue beanie that Lauren absolutely adored on him.

"Hey Lo." Darren greeted warmly.

"Hi Dare." Lauren replied, her happiness was still out of control and she giggled a little. Darren smirked.

"What are you so giddy about?" Darren teased and poked her belly button playfully.

Lauren leaned closer. "Can you keep a secret?" Darren leaned close too.

"What did Jaime do this time?" he asked and she snorted.

"Jaime didn't do anything."

"Then what is it?" Darren asked intrigued.

"Peter fucking Matthews asked me out is what!" Lauren exclaimed. Saying it out loud never got old to her. She watched for the expression change. And there was one, except this was nothing like Jaime's expression change. In fact Lauren couldn't see an expression at all from him. Seconds past which felt like hours and the silence was killing her. "Dare?"

"I'm sorry, did you just say Peter _Matthews_ asked you out?" The warmth in his voice was gone and it was now dead cold. but this didn't bring Lauren down. "Yeah, isn't that great?" Lauren asked.

Darren studied her. A couple of seconds passed again until Darren replied, "Yeah Lauren, that's great to hear. I'm really happy for you." Lauren sense bitterness in his voice. "It's just... I have to go now because I forgot I have a lot of homework at home I still need to finish, so I better go." He then turned his back and left without another explanation, leaving Lauren totally befuddled

Lauren watched Darren leave and blinked for a couple of second. That was weird. Darren never acted that way around her. Obviously she wasn't the only confused one because then Joey and Jaime approached her. "What was that about?"

"I have no clue. He just left." Lauren explained.

"Wait, did he go home?" Joey asked.

"I think so."

"That asshole! He was my ride home." Joey complained to Jaime.

"It just doesn't make sense." Lauren said ignoring Joey's comment. Why would he just leave? It was obvious he just made up he had homework to finish, but why would he do that with her?

"Well tell me exactly what you said to him." Jaime told Lauren calmly.

"All I said was how Peter Matthews asked me out and he just-"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Peter Matthews asked you out?" Joey asked.

"Yeah, isn't it great!" Lauren exclaimed once again.

"Sure, apart from the fact that Darren hates his guts." he said under his breath, but Lauren heard him clearly.

"What?" This took Lauren off-guard. "Why? What's wrong with Peter?" Lauren snapped. She didn't intend to sound so pushy, it's just that this was new information for her.

"No idea." Joey replied. "Whenever I ask about it he gets irritated and tells me that he 'has his reasons'."

Lauren took a moment to think. "Maybe I should call him and ask-"

"I wouldn't." Joey interrupted. "He'll probably just get pissed off and believe me, you're the last person Darren wants to get pissed at. That's probably why he walked away. You know, he really cares about you." Joey explained.

Lauren just looked at the ground unsure of what to make of all this information. Why couldn't Darren just tell her why he dislikes Peter so much? Was the answer really that terrible? Lauren sighed.

"I wish he would just tell me how he feels. I thought we told each other everything." Lauren felt completely desolated. When she returned home that night her body was aching for rest, but her mind was awake with questions and thoughts of why Darren reacted the way he did. And neither Lauren nor Darren fell asleep that night.


End file.
